Revenge on Snarry drabbles
by Blackrosevampire331
Summary: PWP, OOC. Established relationship. What happens when the circle of revenge is started?


**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of J.K Rowling's work, a girl just wants to have fun.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean it, really"

"Leave"

"But…"

"I said leave, NOW GO!!"

A dejected Harry Potter could be seen leaving the dungeons walking very slowly and shuffling his feet. He really hadn't meant to, it had been an accident. It was all his fault really. He had jerked his hips up at the exact moment that Harry decided to tease him a little and well… it was and accident.

"Seriously" Harry said to himself, "I didn't mean to bite down that hard."

HP SS

Harry panted, throwing his head back onto the large bed heaped with pillows. Well, it had been heaped with pillows. Now said pillows were all over the floor, thrown out of the way by a horny bastard and an over-sensitive teenager. Harry smiled to himself as he remembered Severus's almost frantic attempts to get them undressed. "Damn" Harry breathed out the curse as he felt himself engulfed. Warm, wet heat was the only thing he could think about, the only thing he could feel. The dungeons were forgotten and so was the bedroom, just as long as he kept doing…..

"What the…!"

Severus laughed. At the last moment he had pulled away, smirking evilly. Harry thrust, trying to get back into that heat.

"Get out, brat"

"What, why, son of a bitch" was all Harry could come up with.

"I said get out, do not make me repeat myself or I will demonstrate the proper way to produce a stinging hex, as I believe you failed that pop quiz of Flitwick's. Out, now."

"What….."

"Just call it payback"

The now flaccid Harry screamed, "that was a fing accident". All he got was a grin in return. Harry growled and quickly put on his clothes. As he stalked out the door the only condolence he received was one word.

"Tomorrow"

HP SS

He wondered how long his little brat would last. "Tomorrow" had turned into a week of celibacy and he was not amused. Neither would he back down, he was Slytherin after all. Not just any Slytherin, the head of house. No, he would not back down. He put down his glass, having been emptied of scotch, and decided to go to dinner. Perhaps he could seduce Harry into breaking. He would not break himself of course, but seduction was not above Slytherin standards. He stalked down the hallway, glaring at every student that passed and occasionally taking points from the odd Gryffindor when they ran to try and get out of his way. He pushed his way through the doors into the great hall and up to the head table being generally ignored by the student population of the school. Including, he noticed with frustration, Harry.

His brat ignored him as did the whole of his table. He brushed past with dignified grace, sitting in his place at the head table and started eating. Every time he looked at the table where HIS brat was sitting, HE was always turned the other way. He glared his best but couldn't catch his attention, and by the end of dinner he was beyond frustration, he was caught. He wanted his brat but could not go out and get him. Insolent child. At the end of dinner he stood with barely contained sexual tension and frustration to stalk out of the hall. On a whim he decided to turn and glare at the Gryffindor table one more time. This time, when he turned, he came eye to eye with Harry. His brat was slowly licking his lips as if he had just eaten something. Severus shivered. NO, he would not back down now. He had his Slytherin honor to maintain. Harry was a horny seventeen year old brat, he would break eventually. Severus went to his quarters, to wait.

HP SS

He knew it. He just knew it. Severus may brag about Slitherin honor and cunning subterfuge and patience but he KNEW that was all talk. Said Slytherin was currently writhing under him, begging for more. Oh, Sev said he didn't beg but he did, you just had to know how to interpret. Right now, for instance. Harry grinned as the man under him groaned and moved, trying to get more friction against his cock. Harry loved Sev but that part most of all. Severus was huge, an awesome challenge every time and the most experienced lover he could ever wish for.

"Harry" hissed Sev "If you don't start moving…..

The threat trailed off into nothingness as Harry swooped back down to continue what he had started. Moans came from the man below as Harry placed hot, open mouthed kisses down his body, starting with the skin by his neck and working his way down. He teased him mercilessly, nipping the inside of Severus's thighs until he heard his name groaned out and felt Sev's thrust up wanting more. Slowly still he worked his way toward the sacks, slowly sucking them into his mouth and laving them with his tongue. At this point Severus was panting and whining incoherently as he grasped at the bed sheets with white-knuckled fists. Wanting still more, Severus panted Harry's name.

"Ever greedy Sev" Harry whispered, smiling.

He obeyed the plea however and took the great length full in his mouth. After many years of less experienced lovers and experiments he had become an expert at this, able to deep throat without any problems anymore as Severus had been more than a willing teacher. He hummed around his mouthful in pleasure at the taste. He had learned to love it; salty, bitter and something that was just Slitherin. Severus shouted an expletive as he came violently down Harry's throat. Harry swallowed it all, coming back up when Sev was finished with a grin.

"I told you, you would break first"

"I did not break, in case you hadn't noticed-you were the one down on me brat"

Harry smiled.

"Umhm. But, you were the one that shoved me against the wall and then suffocated me trying to get your tongue down my throat, and you were on the bottom."

"Harry". The word came in a warning tone and the usual evil gleam had replaced the lusty haze in Sev's eyes.

"What, something wrong" smirked the boy.

"This war is not over"

"Fine by me, I'll be waiting for your next move _professor_."

"Are you staying here tonight?" asked the Slytherin.

"What, no hints??"

"Well, I suppose a Griffendor air head like you might need one so I'll supply one if you wish."

"Bastard, I'll figure you out."

"That" said Snape sincerely, "will certainly be the day"

"Working on it, give my prodigious Gryffindor brain time"

"Next year then?" asked Severus, but Harry was already asleep.

HP SS

Professor Sprout and Professor Vector chatted in the teachers' lounge area between classes and lunch.

"….and have you seen Severus today" asked Sprout. "Carrying the strangest things down to his bedroom"

"What kind of things?" asked Vector.

"Oh, an odd assortment let me tell you. He had ropes and bracelets made of leather and some sort of soft horse whip too. Wouldn't tell me what they were for, just ignored me. You don't think he's doing something… you know." She gestured to her left forearm vaguely.

"Oh, no, no!!" exclaimed professor Sprout "He would never do such things at school, and besides; Dumbledore trusts him explicitly. He is probably just readying to go out into the forest to hunt down some beast or other and obtain some rare ingredient. You know how he is, the definition of eccentric."

"Most likely" stated professor Vector. She still looked a bit worried though.

"Ah, no worries. I'd trust him with my life, just like the headmaster."

"You're probably right" said Vector "just worried over nothing I guess."

"Well" said Sprout, "got to go, third years are harvesting mandrake root today, must get everything ready."

A moment later professor Vector followed professor Sprout back to the classrooms, but not without deciding to keep an eye on Snape this week.

HP SS

Professor Vector sat satisfied at her seat at the head table the next day. Severus looked smugly happy this morning. In fact, this was probably the most cheerful she had ever seen him. He could not stop smirking and looking around the room as if he were distinctly proud of something. She smiled to herself. She had gotten worked up over nothing. As she left the hall she didn't even notice that a certain boy at the Gryffindor table was squirming on his chair as if it hurt to sit down, wearing long sleeves and pants even though it was an abnormally warm Autum day.

**Author's Note:** this was so much fun, ENJOY. and i did warn you so no dissing the pair.

Thanks Harrypotterwebmaster for catching my mistake. Totally didn't notice that at all, my bad.


End file.
